<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brand New Moves (Smash Into You) by alysurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772790">Brand New Moves (Smash Into You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr'>alysurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash Into You Interludes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Face Sitting, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermista finds a toy in Sea Hawk’s drawers and decides to try it out on him. (Smash Into You AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash Into You Interludes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold of Sea Hawk’s apartment hallway was a stark contrast from the steamy bathroom Mermista had just exited, and the change in temperature gave her goosebumps. She crossed the hallway into his bedroom, wrapped in just a dark blue towel, and closed the door behind her. Her bag was sitting open on a chair in the corner of the room, but enough days had passed by this point that she was running out of clean clothes to wear. She made a mental note to do a load of laundry later as she grabbed her last pair of clean panties and pulled them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which drawer did Sea Hawk say he had clothes she could wear in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure, so she bent down in front of the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, her eyes widening at the sight of its contents. It didn’t contain sweatpants and t-shirts that she was looking for. Instead, she pulled out a cardboard box with a clear window in the front, revealing a black leather and lace harness and a very pretty dark teal dildo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she opened the box and pulled out the dildo--it was nearly the same size as he was, and she knew him well enough to know that it wasn’t unintentional.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cocky, narcissistic bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself as she ran her finger down the length. She wondered if he bought it just for her, or if he’d had it before. They’d mentioned this at some point, but she’d never had the opportunity to actually do it to him. She’d barely had any experience with that side of him, he spent so much time focusing on pleasuring her and he asked for so little in return. She bit her lip, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Mermista stood up holding her newfound treasures, grabbed the towel from where she’d dropped it next to the chair, and cracked open the bedroom door. The sound of gunshots and intense music coming from the living room signalled that Sea Hawk was still engrossed in the video game he was playing before she decided to shower. She went back into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her and turned on the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the water was warm, she ran the dildo under it before grabbing some soap and washing it, because she, like, cared about him or whatever, and knew he’d do the same for her. She set it down on a towel to dry for a moment as she checked out the straps of the harness, figuring out how they worked before putting it on over her panties. After checking herself out in the mirror, she decided the view would be better without them, so she took them both off and slipped the harness back on alone. She secured the dildo against her pelvis, pulling the straps comfortably tight against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harness wrapped around Mermista’s waist, between her thighs and just under her ass, giving her cheeks a nice little lift. She arched her back, enjoying the view for a moment, before wrapping the towel back around herself and exiting the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the living room, noting how Sea Hawk’s attention was fully immersed in the video game still. That wouldn’t do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I need to ask you something,” Mermista began, stepping around the side of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Sea Hawk asked, his fingers still furiously moving on the controller, his eyes not even flickering away from the TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista dropped her towel. “Do I look okay in this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk immediately responded, “Darling, you look good in everything.” He didn’t take his eyes off the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista exhaled sharply, crossing her arms under her chest. After a moment, Sea Hawk turned to her, and the controller fell out of his hands at the same moment his jaw hit the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Porra</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” he choked out, scrambling to his feet, covering his mouth with his hands. He was practically vibrating as he stood in front of her, taking in the view of her gorgeous body. “Mermista! Where did you find that?” His voice cracked, something Mermista had never heard before. She decided she wanted to hear it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do a great job of hiding it,” she drawled. “How long have you been meaning to ask me for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu,” [You are the best thing that ever happened to me] Sea Hawk muttered, taking her face in his hands. “Last time we talked about it and you said you’d be down I ordered them but—it hasn’t really come up since and never felt like the right time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista took his jaw in her hand and pressed her lips to his. She grinded her hips against his, the dildo moving between them as she moved her hand to his hair and intertwined her fingers in it. She bit his lip before she pulled back, grinning at the sound it brought forth from his throat, the way his cheeks and the tops of his ears were already flushed. She moved her hand between them and found what she was looking for instantly. He was already hard, his erection held tightly against his thigh by his boxer briefs and sweatpants. “How do you want me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?” Sea Hawk choked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, not when,” Mermista said with a smirk, tightening her grip on his cock as she did, moving her palm up and down his length. He had been frozen in place for a moment, but he moved now, kissing her, then hooked an arm under her ass and lifted her off the ground. The move was so familiar to her by now that she instinctively moved her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk wordlessly carried her to the bedroom, and she was surprised he didn’t slam her into a wall given that their tongues were dancing the entire time, and he already seemed half undone when she kissed him before. In the bedroom, he threw Mermista onto his plush bed and climbed on top of her. She didn’t waste any time, pulling his shirt off over his head and dragging her nails down his chest. She reached for his waistband, but he’d already moved down to her chest, taking a breast in his mouth and sucking, teeth grazing her nipple as he held the other in his hand, rubbing his thumb around that nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not trying to get distracted, Mermista grabbed a fistful of the hair at the nape of his neck, still a little damp from his earlier shower, pulling his head back. The way his breath caught sent a quiver through her body, but she needed to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do me later, this time we are starting with you,” she commanded, taking pleasure in the way his dark eyes lit up, in the almost helpless expression on his face. “I uh, need you to lead though,” she admitted. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk nodded, and Mermista grabbed his hips and pushed him aside, climbing on top of him and yanking his pants and boxers off in one swift move before settling down on his thighs. She didn’t ask if he’d done this before—she knew more about his history than she’d like to, honestly. While he definitely had not been fucked with a strap-on before, he was a switch and had bottomed enough to know exactly how he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was actually kind of surprising that he hadn’t been the one to ask for this, she thought with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk was mesmerized with the sight of Mermista on top of him. Sure, they’d been in this position just the night before, but he was inside of her then and now… she took his cock in one hand, stroking his length, leaning forward to swirl her tongue around his nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk just groaned in response, already halfway there as she positioned herself between his legs and moved a finger towards his hole. The touch brought him back to earth for a moment. “You’re going to need lube, darling,” he drawled lazily. “I can’t get wet like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Mermista frowned, pulling her hand back and sitting up a bit. Of course not—she should have thought about that. But even when he was fucking her in the ass, they had never used lube before. Between how wet he made her and how slow and gentle he was prepping her with his fingers and mouth, she never needed it. “Where—?” Sea Hawk was already leaning over to the nightstand, opening up the drawer and pulling out a bottle. He handed it to her before tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her to meet him half way for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are everything I’ve ever wanted,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers with his eyes closed. Mermista resented the way his words made her stomach flutter, even after a year of endless—well, off and on—compliments and similar praises.  Mermista pushed him back down onto the bed and moved between his legs again. She didn’t want to hear him talk, she wanted to make him moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the bottle of lube with a soft click, squeezing out a bit and warming it between her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if I make you come like this, do you need time to recover before I start railing you or..?” Mermista asked as she moved to lick the precum off of the tip of his erection, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and bringing a finger below his balls again, teasing his entrance with a now slick and lubed up finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking like that and you’re not even gonna have to touch me to make me come,” Sea Hawk said softly, his dark eyes focused on her and a lazy smile spread across his flushed face. He shook his head. “You’re just so fucking gorgeous, Mermista. How did I get so lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I be rough?” Mermista changed the subject, enjoying this feeling, maybe even a little too much. She’s now spread his cheeks, and he feels the cool air against his hole before she starts rubbing soft circles around it, trying to mimic the way he’d do it with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sea Hawk breathed. “Safe word’s still anchor.” He closed his eyes and laid his head back, soft little moans already building up inside of him. Normally, Mermista found herself impatient in the bedroom, wanting things rough and fast and hot. Now? She wanted to take her time, embrace his little noises and the way his body responded to her touch. After a few moments, with a soft whine he’s pushing his hips up to meet her and she decides to slide a finger in. His breath hitches--it had been a while since Sea Hawk has been done up like this, so it takes a moment for him to get used to the stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Mermista explore, slowly penetrating him knuckle by knuckle, moving her finger experimentally. She’s not quite getting it right, but it still feels amazing and he’s not going to complain. He knows she’ll figure it out. Besides, she looks so damn cute when she’s focused like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista uses her other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear as she studies his face. Feeling him tighten then relax around her finger, she pours on a little more lube before adding in another one and moves down to start licking his member again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk groans at one particular movement, his hips thrusting involuntarily just as she takes him into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry--” he gasps, reaching out to touch the side of her face, but she smiles and shakes her head--communicating with her amber eyes that it’s okay while she continues to suck his cock. She’s working her fingers in a steady rhythm, making him melt at her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her fingers hit just the right spot and he arches his back with a whimper. “Porra—yes—right there!” He cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a power trip she wasn’t used to. Yeah, riding him felt good and all, and she loved to see his face twitch and melt when she sucked his cock but it had never been like this before. She literally had him in the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just a few more moments, Sea Hawk was a moaning mess, bucking his hips up to get as much friction as possible. She took his cue and added a third lubed up finger. He cried out as she slid it in, causing her to stop suddenly, lifting her head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it feels great, just gimme a sec,” he breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. She stayed still for a moment, and then he gave her the go ahead to continue. She pushed her fingers in a little further, hooking them and pressing against his prostate with every movement. She starts getting into a rhythm of pulling them almost all the way and then pushing them back in. After a few moments Sea Hawk is rocking his hips to meet her as his breathing becomes unsteady and more moan than not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misty, I’m getting close,” he sighed. Mermista responded by taking his cock deep in her throat, bobbing her head up and down as she continued to push her fingers deeper inside of him. His hand found the back of her head, gently tangling his fingers in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuttered a whine as he came. Mermista slowed down as she watched his hand grip the bed, his stomach tightening as his back arched. The pretty sounds escaping his mouth as he emptied his load into the back of her throat made her heart flutter. When he was finished she lifted her head, sucking and licking the remaining cum on his tip off with a wet slurp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look so fucking good when you cum,” she admired, pulling out of him slowly and leaning forward to push his hair out of his face. Sea Hawk’s hand met hers and he held it as she caressed the side of his face, his expression so soft and vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know we’re not done yet, right?” She asked, sitting back and opening the bottle of lube. She squeezed some of it into her hand and began to stroke the dildo with it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But you know we’re not done yet, right?” Mermista asked, sitting back and opening the bottle of lube. She squeezed some of it into her hand and began to stroke the dildo with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk leaned forward and grabbed Mermista’s wrists. “Give me a moment to recover?” he asked, pulling her back on top of him again. She let him, wiping the excess lube on her thigh and, making sure not to accidentally hurt him as they adjusted to this new position. Now her thighs were on either side of his hips, and she was laying on top of him. He ran his hands through her hair, half dry in soft waves now, a smile spread across his face and his half-lidded eyes were soft and sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” Mermista said, her face getting hot. The way he smiled at her with those eyes always did funny things to her insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop what?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help it, I just can’t believe how lucky I am,” Sea Hawk sighed. “You are one gorgeous, gorgeous, woman. Eu sou louco por você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Mermista replied, unable to hide her own smile now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me,” Sea Hawk teased, and she leaned in to kiss him. She started off gentle, enjoying the slight tickle of his moustache and the way his lips felt, soft and warm on hers. She moved to deepen it, parting her lips slightly. He took the lead then, his hands finding her waist as he shifted under her until they were laying side by side. Hands explored—Mermista moved hers up over Sea Hawk’s biceps and shoulders, into his soft hair, and Sea Hawk moved his down to squeeze her ass, pulling her into him as she moaned into his mouth, then up to massage her breasts. She felt him smile as they kissed, and she decided it would be a good time to deepen the intensity. A little moan escaped from him as she began to explore his mouth with her tongue, enjoying the way he was currently pinching her nipples between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was frustrating, really, how much she wanted him. It almost seemed like it was never enough, like nothing less than crawling inside of his skin and making herself at home would do.  His skin was so warm against hers, fingertips rough as he caressed her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista changed pace, slowing down until she was just lazily moving her tongue around his, then she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, causing him to gasp out a little whimper. Satisfied, she started moving down to his neck, trailing soft little kisses and occasionally teasing him with her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Sea Hawk pulled on her hips gently. “Let me taste you,” he commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was Mermista to say no when he sounded like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk guided her so that she was straddling his face, and she gasped as he immediately pressed his lips to her slit, warm breath puffing over the already sensitive skin. Mermista was already wet and turned on from before, and Sea Hawk wanted to see what he could do to drive her even further. He took hold of her thighs as he began to explore her folds with his tongue, adding pressure when he found her clit but taking his time, repeating the motion a few times, slower each time, before breaking off to suck on her clit then dragging his tongue down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh— fuck—” Mermista choked out, grabbing onto the headboard with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk hummed in satisfaction as he inhaled the scent of her, so sweet and intoxicating, nudging his nose towards her clit as his tongue explored her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista couldn’t help grinding her hips down onto his face, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her, the vibrations sending electric shocks up Mermista’s spine as she whimpered, reaching down with her free hand and tangling the fingers in Sea Hawk’s hair. Sea Hawk’s eyes were closed as he pressed his tongue into her entrance, urging it open with long dips as she rocked her hips back and forth. His tongue couldn’t get nearly as deep as his fingers, but this sensation was new and exquisite, and Mermista was already seeing stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh—Sea Hawk—” she cried, gripping the headboard as if it was her lifeline as he picked up the pace, thrusting his tongue in and out of her. “Oh, yes—” Mermista’s thighs pressed against either side of Sea Hawk’s head as she tightened her grip on his hair, shuddering as the heat built up in her. He pulled her closer, his nose nudging at her clit and his mustache tickling her sensitive skin as he did, pushing her over the edge. Mermista stuttered a cry as she came, her thighs giving out under her. Sea Hawk ran his tongue up and down her slit then, guiding her through her orgasm and enjoying every twitch and shudder he brings out of her as she comes down from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly yanks herself off of him, pulling her leg back as she realizes she was probably suffocating him after her thighs gave out. “Oh my god, I didn’t—can you?” She stutters, and Sea Hawk laughs, pulling her back down to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare apologize for that, coisa linda,” he says, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Mermista can taste herself on him, and his face is damp, but she doesn’t care as she returns the kisses, open mouthed and breathy. She scraped her nails down his chest, over his abs, then her hand found his member which was growing hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for round two?” she teased, stroking him once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk gasped a little noise of agreement at the sudden touch, he had felt himself grow hard again in the middle of eating her out, and he was feeling awfully needy now. Mermista pushed him back onto his back as she sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the best position for you?” Mermista asked, stroking him again ever so gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fine, actually, unless you want me on all fours,” Sea Hawk grinned with a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista nodded, biting her lip. “I want to see you,” she said after a few moments, positioning herself back between his thighs. She found the bottle of lube again and squeezed some onto the dildo, giving it long strokes to coat the slick surface. She poured a little more out on her fingers, rubbing them together until it was warm before spreading it over his entrance, pushing a finger in without warning and bringing a gasp from Sea Hawk as he threw his head back into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista decided she liked the sound of that as she pulled the finger out, pushing two in this time and mimicking the motion that had him crying out earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misty, p-please—aah,” Sea Hawk stuttered, one hand gripping the sheets and the other swatting at her mindlessly. “Don’t tease me—haaa—anymore—I’m—I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Mermista repeated, and Sea Hawk realized she was trying to convince herself, not tell him, as she slipped her fingers back out. She looked so cute, focusing as she lined herself up with him. As soon as he felt the tip of the dildo against his flesh, she focused those gorgeous brown eyes on his. “Promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, gatinha,” Sea Hawk replied, giving her a comforting smile. His eyes were wide, desperate, his cheeks flushed pink and his hair all messed up from her hand earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good under me,” Mermista grinned at the sight of him, motivated to unravel him a little more now. She held the dildo in one hand as she nudged it into him, taking her time and flicking her gaze from Sea Hawk’s face to his entrance. He makes lovely noises for her, his eyes closed as he moans and sighs and curses with each movement. Mermista mimicked what he’d done to her in the past, pulling out ever so slightly before pressing back in, and soon enough she’s fully inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porra,” Sea Hawk whispers, his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a sec?” Mermista asked, and he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels amazing,” he sighs as she begins to rock her hips into him, getting used to the motion. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista tested the waters a little, pulling out further than before and increasing her speed until she had a steady rhythm and precum was starting to spill out of Sea Hawk’s untouched cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porra—aaghh—just like, yeah, just like that,” Sea Hawk cried out as Mermista changed angles. Satisfied now, she steadied a hand on his hip, holding him close as she rolled hers back and forth into him. Her free hand found its way to Sea Hawk’s chest, and she flicked her thumb across his nipple. Sea Hawk’s lips formed an “o” as he threw his head back, exposing the soft skin of his throat as he cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked so good like this, all debauched and unraveled, because of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista wanted to be closer. Her thrusts became shallow as she leaned forward to press open mouthed kisses to the spot where his throat met his shoulder. “Touch yourself for me,” she commanded, and Sea Hawk willingly took his member in one hand as he gripped her waist with the other. “You said I could be rough?” she breathed into his ear after a few more kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuck yes,” Sea Hawk agreed, crying out as she sank her teeth into his neck just below his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista sat back, causing Sea Hawk’s hand to fall to the side, still stroking himself with the other. She gripped his waist and her thrusting shallowed, then came to a pause long enough to make Sea Hawk open his eyes in question. As soon as he did, Mermista smirked and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk</span>
  <em>
    <span> wailed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, releasing his cock to grip the bedsheets with both hands as she continued her assault on him. Mermista replaced his hand with hers, stroking him in rhythm with her thrusts as he resigned himself to the feeling with a strangled moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mermista— I’m— Fuck—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s it,” Mermista crooned, running her thumb over the head of his cock in a circular motion without slowing her pace. “I’m not stopping until you come for me, Sebastian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk’s eyes rolled back, his mouth agape and his hips stuttering as he came, harder than he thought he’d ever come before. His fingers clutched at the mattress, his abs tightening as he lifted his hips from the mattress. Waves of electricity passed through his body, intensifying with every movement of her hand and hips. Mermista positioned herself so the white ropes of cum landed on her stomach, stroking him gently as his orgasm took over. When his body finally relaxed, becoming one with the mattress underneath him as he panted, she pulled out of him slowly, bringing forth another whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista stepped off the bed, finding her still damp towel from earlier to wipe herself and the dildo off. She unfastened the harness, letting it fall to the floor, then climbed back into the bed, wasting no time before cuddling up to his side. Sea Hawk was still panting, but pressed a kiss to her temple with a whispered, “Thank you, Mermista, that was… Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mermista shushed him, pressing her face into his chest. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she said after a moment, muffled. “It’s a good look on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea Hawk beamed down at her, even though she couldn’t see him. He squeezed her closer to his side, stroking her hair with his other hand. “Give me a few minutes and I’m gonna return the favor.” Mermista snorted an okay, then was silent for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time,” Mermista finally spoke up, “I think I wanna bend you over the bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>